bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fabia Sheen
Okay... We've...strangely got a lot of pictures of Fabia...why?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 15:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) And the creepy thing is that all they are from one episode... ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Discrimination.]] 15:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, they're repetitive. By the amount, it looks more like some Fabia fanboy decided to go and make a personal photo album of her O_o. So if you don't mind, I'll be removing half of them. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''Talk]] 21:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) It's Rec. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 21:34, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I just add pics, I don't even like Fabia. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one Hit me. 21:36, June 8, 2010 (UTC) too many Twin Star what is wrong with yu (Chuckles)--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 15:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Discrimination.]] 15:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC) too too many pics you uploaded I meant that in a good way--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:09, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi everybody! Agent A- Can't let you do that StarFox! (talk) 13:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) all the pics of Fabia are from one episode because she has only been in one episode so far. there will be probably be pictures from other episodes soon. Battle w/ Jesse How do we know that it's a tag with Shun? As far as the previews are concerned, it's a Fabia-on-Jesse, one-on-one. Also, why would Dan ask Shun what's going on if he's brawling? --✯DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''Talk]] ✯ 13:02, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Real form? After a few episodes I'm starting to have theories about Fabia's appearance. Remember these are theories not the real thing. I've noticed that even though Fabia was back on Neathia she didn't change back to a Neathian form, not even in front of her sister the queen, I think Fabia might be more different than other Neathians. One reason for her different appearance could be just preference to be in that form rather than Neathian appearance, something wrong with the shapeshifting, a mutation or something with heredity that causes her different looks, or anything. Remember these are just theories.Zeromaro (talk) 05:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) fabias neathian form Fabia as shown her true form on bakugan battle brawlers and so all the theories are wrong she just seems to prefer human form because that’s what the brawlers now here as. Fabia's fiancée Now I am a bit concerned on the topic of Fabia's deceased fiancée. Since she had one, who do you think will become her new fiancée? To me, believe it or not, I think it should be Ren because it seems highly possible that by the time Gundalian Invaders ends, Borodius will be eliminated and possibly the Gundalians and Netheans will live together in peace and before the brawlers go back home they will see Ren and Fabia off. But back to my point, it is highly possible the two will be together because for one thing, after the war is over, Ren does not exactly have a home to go back to and Fabia still needs a fiancée, so it is likely they will be a perfect pair. So it is just a wild possibility. ?!?!?!??!!??! W2HAT!?!?!?!?!? I guess Fabia isn't in love with Dan Kuso cuz she have a fiance... jesses and masons crush as it was showed in the episodes Jesse was always mentining how beutifull fabia was and Mason was alway giving her playfull looks and even flirted with her.So does that means they would like her? please explain I dont get this!? ... I don't get it either ... not that I care ... Name? I know that I changed Queen Serena to Serena Sheen, but should we rename Fabia to Queen Fabia? It might confuse readers that are still on Gundalian Invaders. --I never read it because it was BORING. 03:04, June 13, 2011 (UTC)